Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus generating an integrated electronic document from a plurality of material electronic documents.
Description of the Related Art
Some companies have been adopting a document management system to promote reuse of documents.
A product in early times scanned a paper document via a scanner to register and store it. In recent years, many electronic documents have been generated by personal computers (PC), and registered and stored thereby. Further, these days, an arbitrary page can be extracted from among a plurality of registered electronic documents and bound like a binder to generate one electronic document, which is referred to as an “electronic binder”. The electronic binder can manage a specified page group as a chapter and move and copy the page group by the chapter or in a page unit.
Conventionally, to realize such an electronic binder, a plurality of electronic documents is once converted into an integrated electronic document format, and then the converted electronic document is edited to configure a desirably generated electronic document.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-75954 discusses a method for converting a plurality of electronic documents into an integrated electronic document format, for example, a method for displaying an icon representing an electronic binder generation application via a screen and, when the electronic document is dragged and dropped on the icon, performing the conversion processing. When a file is dragged and dropped on the icon, a chapter is generated with a file name given as a chapter name, and then each page of the file is added to the chapter. When a folder is dragged and dropped on the icon, a chapter is generated with a folder name given as the chapter name, and then each page of the file in the folder is added to the chapter.
The conversion method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-75954 automatically performs the conversion processing when the file or the folder is dragged and dropped on the icon. A user edits the converted electronic document to configure a desirably generated electronic document. However, if the conversion is once performed, the file is expanded into pages. Thus, when the page is moved or copied in an original file unit or a layer structure of the chapter (combining or dividing chapters) is set, the user needs to check the pages to confirm segment of the original file so as to select the page and perform an operation. If the file is formed of a plurality of pages, the operation becomes complicated, thereby deteriorating operability.